


The Girl in the Picture

by aseriesofolafevents



Series: The Chronicles of Newt and Friends [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseriesofolafevents/pseuds/aseriesofolafevents
Summary: In which Leta and Tina meet, properly, Tina keeps an eye out for snifflers and Leta's happy it's Tina.ORThe missing scene when Tina and Leta are down in the case, whilst Newt escapes the French Ministry.





	The Girl in the Picture

**Author's Note:**

> ok this doesn't really have an intro, it's just an unedited explosion of my feelings from rewatching cog the other day. I wrote this in the middle of the night and I'm posting it raw so maybe it's not the best I've written but you know I tried. Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! also if you have any fb fic ideas that you could prompt me w plz let me know in the comments because I've kind of fallen off the bandwagon lol

It was awkward.

No, that was an understatement, the tension that filled the case was intolerable. Tina knew she ought to say something, could feel the words forming on the tip of her tongue and yet for some reason, remained her lips remained obstinately closed, her left foot tapping the ground in such an irritating manner, that even she found herself getting annoyed at herself.  
Leta seemed, it appeared, to be having similar feelings of awkwardness. The shorter witch fiddled with the ring on her left hand, as if looking for something to do. Tina couldn’t help but notice the flashiness of the ring, making a mental note to keep an eye out for any sniffing Nifflers who happened to be passing. She cleared out her throat and Leta looked up, desperation in her eyes, pleading with Tina to cut to it.

“I’m Porpentina Goldstein.” She said, stretching out a slightly trembling hand towards Leta. The latter hesitated for half a second, before bringing her hand up to fit in Tina’s giving it a small shake.  
“I know.” She said abruptly, before her eyes widened, perhaps shocked at her own words. “I mean...I know who you are Miss Goldstein….You’re..you’re the girl who’s picture he carries.”  
Tina felt her jaw slacken slightly, and she found her hand out of Leta’s grasp. Less than six months ago it was Leta Lestrange, the woman standing in front of hers, who’s picture haunted the shelves of the case. Her eyes flitted towards the picture’s original placement and she was surprised to find that she wasn’t shocked that it wasn’t there.  
Leta cocked her head, evidently worried that she had said something wrong. “I’m sorry..I thought you...it’s just...Newt always spoke of you so often that he..”  
“He did?” Tina really couldn’t help it that her voice came out all breathless and horrible. She composed herself. “I mean...did he..did he really?” She tried to readjust it but there was no hiding the hope that filled her voice.  
Leta smiled. “A number of times, actually. He was desperate to get back to America and uh..” She looked away slightly, not able to hide the smirk on her face. “Give you his book.”  
Tina swallowed. All this time, she’d been blaming him. Oh, if it wasn’t for that stupid travel ban or that ridiculous magazine article! She could feel hot tears forming in her eyes and she tried to blink them away quickly, not wanting to see the infamous Leta Lestrange see her cry. The other witch was too quick however, and began conjuring a tissue out of thin air.  
“Here.” She passed the tissue to Tina, who took it gratefully, with a wane smile.

“I’m Leta Lestrange, by the way.” Leta said, her mouth breaking into a grin. “But I think you already know that.”  
And then she laughed. It was a funny laugh, Tina thought, a high titer of happiness, not dissimilar from her own sister. Tina couldn’t help but find herself giggling along, as Leta’s laugh deepened, becoming throaty and raspy. Soon, the two women were cracking up, doubled over with tears leaking out of their eyes, for no apparent reason.

The juddering of the case seemed to stop just as their laughter began to cease and Tina wiped the remaining tears away from the corners of her eyes. “I think it might be safe to go up, now.” She told Leta, gesturing towards the ladder as the other witch nodded. She waved her hand, to let Lets go first and just as she did so, Leta stopped, turning around, one hand on the ladder.  
“It was nice meeting you, Porpentina Goldstein.” She said, in a low voice, as if afraid of being overheard, which Tina found mildly hilarious, considering they were alone in a case with magical beasts. “And...I’m glad it’s you. I’m glad you’re the girl who’s picture he carries.”  
Tina opened her mouth to respond, but Leta had already began pulling herself up the ladder. Tina smiled to herself, feeling as though this could be the start of a wonderful friendship.


End file.
